


Would It Be Bad If You Liked Him?

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bisexual Tucker, M/M, Tuckington - Freeform, panromantic caboose, polyromantic caboose, sexual refernces that aren't explicit enough for explicit but might be too much for mature, so i'm mentioning it in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker had been certain that he completely, one hundred percent, liked girls. </p>
<p>So why was it that he had the worlds biggest boner for the worlds second biggest loser?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would It Be Bad If You Liked Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): I'd really like some Tuckington with Tucker discovering simultaneously that he's bi and likes Wash and isn't quite sure how to deal with both. Bonus points if Caboose or Sister gives him advice.

It was lunch time and Tucker was laughing wholeheartedly at a story that Simmons had been telling about a small explosion in his chemistry lab class that Wash had accidentally caused. Tucker leaned heavily on Wash for support as his laughter died down to giggles. Once he calmed down enough, he turned to look at Wash.  
  
“Oh my god you’re like—”  
  
"Yeah?” Wash prompted when Tucker suddenly cut off in mid sentence. “Hello? Earth to Tucker? You in there?”  
  
Tucker froze. What the fuck was this? This weird feeling in his chest? Why the hell did he suddenly feel so giddy at seeing Wash’s smile that he’d seen a billion times?    
  
“Gottatakealeak,” Tucker finished quickly before dashing off for the toilets.  
  
What the fuck was that?  
  
He rested his hands against the edge of the basin and took a few deep breaths before splashing cool water on his face. Tucker had been certain that he completely, one hundred percent, liked girls. He liked looking at their curves, their soft hair and full lips. He liked how they smelled and felt and tasted. He liked _girls_.  
  
So why was it that he had the worlds biggest boner for the worlds second biggest loser?!

*****

  
Tucker woke with a start; his heart hammering in his chest. He tried his best to ignore the lingering images of his dream, trying to clear his head. With a trembling hand, he tossed back the sheet and headed for the bathroom. He tried to think of a well-endowed woman, her soft body pressed up against his. Instead, he could only think of a well-toned muscular body pressing up against him, covered in freckles. He imagined Wash’s voice, a little deeper than usual whispering to him, those hands of his working him perfectly…  
  
Tucker bit his lip to stop a loud moan escaping him as he came; there was a certain name that he did _not_ want to hear falling from his lips.  
  
The usual satisfied feeling he had was hollow. Something else lurked beneath it: dread. What did this mean? How could he jerk it while thinking of his friend? He’s friend who was a _guy._ This was just an anomaly. Tucker liked girls.  This was just a one-off thing because he’d eaten something weird at dinner and hadn’t gotten laid in like forever. Yeah. That was it. Tomorrow he’d be back to normal.  
  
He hadn’t seen Wash at all that morning; their classes were different of a Tuesday. Tucker thought everything was fine. He’d said hello to his friends without so much as a second thought about how attractive some of them were. He made it through class without paying attention to any of the guys, instead checking out a girl’s sweet ass in the front row. Everything was fine.  
  
However at lunchtime, when Wash took a seat at the table and smiled at him and his heart did that weird little skip, Tucker practically ran.  
  
“What the fuck?” Church said loudly.  
  
No one could answer him.  
  
“Maybe he’s not feeling well?” Donut suggested. “He's been acting a bit weird recently.”  
  
“But the bathrooms are the other way,” Simmons said.  
  
“Maybe you should go talk to him, Wash. Find out if he’s okay.”  
  
"Me? Why me? You’ve known him longer, Church.”  
  
“Well, yeah, but he’s still kinda pissed that I went on exchange last year and sort of didn’t tell him about it…”  
  
“I guess, but he literally just ran away from me.”  
  
“I’ll go see Tucker! We have the most classes together.” Caboose announced loudly, as though that were as good a reason as any.  
  
“But you don’t even like Tucker,” Wash said. Whilst they got along well enough and tolerated each other, Caboose was always saying how much he didn’t like him.  
  
“Tucker isn’t so bad sometimes,” Caboose said with a smile. “Besides,  only I know where he has gone.”  
  
There was a pause as the group realised Caboose was right. If he actually did know where Tucker was.  
  
“Where is he?”  
  
“The special spot!”  
  
The group shared a confused look as Caboose quickly exited the cafeteria.

  
  
Tucker sat on a ledge that jutted out a little from the cliff-face. It was one if the bonuses about the location of their college. It was a quiet spot and overlooked the campus. If you squinted, you could see the town too. It was a great place to go to think. Not many people were brave  or stupid enough to scale the cliff face. Recently, Tucker had found himself up here more often than usual, thinking things over. Tucker had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear anyone climbing until they had reached the edge.  
  
“Tucker! Here you are,” Caboose all but bellowed.  
  
“You don’t need to yell, Caboose,” Tucker said flatly. He really didn’t feel like dealing with Caboose’s exuberance.  
  
“What are you doing?” Caboose asked once he had hauled himself up onto the ledge.  
  
“I wanted some space to think.”  
  
Caboose took a seat beside Tucker. He knew what it was like to be confused with a million questions tumbling around in your head that you wanted answered but at the same time were afraid to know.  
  
“Did you want to talk about some of them? I could help.”  
  
Tucker looked to Caboose, wondering what the deal was. Caboose didn’t exactly keep it secret that he didn’t like Tucker much.  
  
“Why do you care? You don’t even like me that much.”  
  
“Aww, come on Tucker. I know we don’t get along great sometimes but I like to think we’re friends. We spend so much time together that we have to be. I don’t really hate you.”  
  
The smile that Caboose gave was genuine. Then again, there wasn’t all that much that was fake about the tall young man. He was silly — more of an idiot really — and he trusted people so easily that it hurt to watch him sometimes. He wore his heart on his sleeve and you’d always know where you stand with him.  
  
“You’re such an idiot, you know that.”  
  
Caboose shrugged. “That’s what everyone says.”  
  
Tucker sighed heavily.  
  
“You sound like Wash when you do that,” Caboose stated.  
  
"What?”  
  
“That big sigh. Wash does it all the time.”  
  
“I guess he does.”  
  
A silence stretched between them. It didn’t seem like Tucker was going to talk. That was a shame. Tucker was the kind of person that benefitted from talking to people.  
  
“You spend a lot of time with Wash.”  
  
Caboose didn’t miss the way Tucker’s fists clenched.  
  
“What about it?”  
  
“Wash is really nice.”  
  
“Yeah. So what?”  
  
“Why would it be bad if you liked him?”  
  
Caboose was never very subtle. Tucker sort of just stared at him. He couldn’t move. His blood ran cold as his heart skipped, but not in that kind of good way it did when he was around Washington.  
   
“What?” He managed to say. His voice cracked a little as he spoke and Tucker cleared his throat to try again. This time without his voice cracking like a nervous teenager. “What?”  
  
“Why would it be bad if you liked him?”  
  
Tucker felt sick and he swallowed, trying to bring himself under control. He didn’t want to admit it. He wanted to forget he’d ever realised anything.  
  
“I don’t—I can’t—”  
  
Caboose politely waited for Tucker to gather his thoughts.  
  
“I like girls,” he said. He crossed his arms, trying to hide his shaking hands.  
  
Caboose shrugged. “Why can’t you like both? I like both…well, actually, I like everything. But that’s okay. You’re allowed to like whoever you like.”  
  
Tucker shook his head. He didn’t want to be different. He didn’t want to be weird. He wanted to be normal.  
  
“I don’t want to—”  
  
“To?”  
  
“I don’t want to be bi, all right? I want to be normal and like just girls. I don’t want the crap that comes with liking dudes.”  
  
Caboose understood perfectly. He had the same concerns when he realised that he loved more than one person. It wasn’t easy and lots of people didn’t understand.  
  
“But…Wash seems to make you happy.”  
  
Tucker rested his head on his forearms, hiding his face. He drew a shaky breath as that horrible feeling of dread filled him again. He couldn’t believe he was admitting any of this to Caboose. He wanted these feelings to just go away and never come back. As much as he wanted to lie…Tucker couldn’t.  
  
“He does.”  
  
Caboose gave Tucker a sad smile, though he didn’t see it.  
  
“Then it’s very sad that you do not want to like Wash.”  
  
“Why is that?”  
  
“Because I think you make Wash happy too.”  
  
Tucker looked up at Caboose to find him giving him a gentle smile. Tucker didn’t know it, but it was true. Wash would often talk about how Tucker made him feel better just by being there. Their bickering always put things into perspective for him and Tucker was never afraid to speak his mind. Wash liked that. He liked how direct Tucker could be. But he’d also known what Tucker was like, so he’d only ever admitted these things to a few people. He didn’t want to scare Tucker away; he valued their friendship too much.  
  
“Why are you asking me about it?” Tucker was quite curious. Caboose was the last person he would think of to help sort out confusing emotions; the kid seemed to be in a constant state of confusion.  
  
“Because I was the same as you,” Caboose admitted. “I thought that because I was a guy I was supposed to like girls. I was very scared when I started liking Donut because I thought I’m supposed to like girls. It was even scarier when I figured out that I liked Doc too. I thought there was something even more wrong with me because I liked them both the same. But I know now that there are all different ways to like people and that all of those ways are okay.”  
  
“But others will give me shit for it…”  
  
“You’re a strong person, Tucker. People who make fun of you because you like both girls and guys are just sad that they can’t have the same happiness that you have found. You should only think about things that make you happy, Tucker. Finding people who make you happy is hard to do and if you find someone then you should do your best to never let them go. Ah! Someone is coming…”  
  
“Caboose?!” Called a familiar voice.  
  
“I am here with Tucker, Wash! We were just having a talk.”  
  
Soon enough, Wash had made it to the ledge and took a few moments to catch his breath. It seemed as though he had been climbing quickly.  
  
“Caboose! It’s dangerous to climb up here.”  
  
“Do not worry, Wash! I do it all the time.”  
  
Wash shook his head before addressing Tucker. “Are you okay? You kind of just ran out of the cafeteria suddenly.”  
  
The concern that Tucker could see etched in Washington’s face made him feel guilty. He hadn’t meant to make his friends worry about him.  
“I just needed some air for a bit. Don’t worry. I’m doing all right now. Caboose was actually pretty helpful. I never thought I’d say this before but…thanks Caboose.”  
  
“That is okay, Tucker.”  
  
“We’d better head back. Our next class is about to start.”  
  
As they descended the cliff, Tucker kept thinking about what Caboose had said. It really was kind of hard to find someone who made you happy that you just clicked with. How many times had he heard of people breaking up after a few months of dating? How many years had Grif and Simmons vehemently denied being together and then one day realised that they were everything the other person needed?  
  
It was scary as fuck, but maybe admitting that he liked Wash wouldn’t be so bad if it meant that he could be happy.


End file.
